Werewolves in the Libary
by olivia.23
Summary: Let's just pretend for a moment, that Tonks and Lupin went to Hogwarts around the same time...
1. Chapter 1

Tonks looked up from the book she was reading and glanced around the library. It was basically deserted, a part from a few keen readers, as most of her peers were outside enjoying the summer sunshine.

Not Tonks though. She would not allow herself to enjoy today. Tonks was angry at herself for two reasons. One, because she had only just started a particularly large Defence Against the Dark Arts essay that was due in less than 24 hours. And secondly, because she had let that stupid Slytherin boy Cody Thornt get to her. Thornt was always teasing Tonks about her ever-changing hair colour. And last night she had finally cracked after a particularly nasty comment comparing Tonks' hair to a Flamingo and, rather than hexing him, she had punched him square on the nose.

It wasn't that Tonks regretted hitting Thornt. God knows the git deserved it. It was the consequences of her actions that angered her. 50 points from Hufflepuff and a week's worth of detention cleaning the Trophy Room. Professor Spout hadn't even listened to her side of the story!

Tonks looked back down at her book and, sighing with frustration, slammed it shut.

'You don't sound very happy at all' A voice said from behind her.

Tonks turned her head around and say the boy that had spoken. He was one of the Gryffindor Sixth Years, friends with her cousin. He was quite tall and lanky, with a relatively tidy head of dark blonde hair. Tonks couldn't help but notice also that he was quite handsome.

Tonks chose to ignore the boys comment, because really she was in no mood to talk to anyone, let alone a boy she hardly knew. Just as she was getting up to leave the boy spoke again.

'You're Nymphadora, aren't you?' The boy asked her. 'The girl who punched Thornt last night?'

Tonks looked at the boy and nodded.

'I heard you made him cry.' The boy said with a sly grin.

'He deserved it' Tonks said quietly.

'I couldn't agree more.' The boy said, still smiling.

Just as Tonks made another attempt to leave, the boy called out to her.

'I couldn't help but notice that you were writing an essay on werewolves.'

Tonks turned around once more and looked at the boy.

'Yes, I was. What about it?' She said, looking at the boy curiously. His youthful face was already marked by a few lines of age and what looked like scars.

'I know a bit about werewolves.' The boy stated.' I might be able to help you with it, if you want.' The boy suddenly became very shy, and for a moment Tonks thought she saw a glimmer of fear in his grey eyes.

Tonks looked at him for a few more moments.

'What's your name?' She asked him.

The boy smiled and extended his arm to her.

'My name is Remus, Nymphadora. Remus Lupin.'

Tonks accepted his hand and shook it softly.

'Don't call me Nymphadora.' She said with a grin. 'It's Tonks.'


	2. Chapter 2

Remus woke with a start. He looked out the dormitory window and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. Tonight would be the full moon.

He had been having a nightmare again. These were a frequent occurrence in his life, but as the month went on they got progressively worse and worse. This was one of the thousands of downsides of Remus' condition.

He turned over in his bed and attempted to get back to sleep. But between James, Sirius and Peters snores, the growing sun rays entering through the window and his own thoughts, Remus knew his attempt to fall back asleep were futile.

After staring at a wall for ten minutes, Remus decided to get and make the most of the day, as the next couple of days would be particularly painfull. After getting dressed, Remus checked the time. 7 AM. The library would just be opening. Most of his peers would not be up for several more hours as it was Saturday, so Remus decided to use the time to study for his N.E.W.T.S.

As he made his way down to the library, Remus spotted a familiar face tripping up the staircase to the astronomy tower.

'Tonks?' He called.

Tonks looked up at him and smiled, her shoulder length hair changing to bubblegum pink.

'Remus!' She said as she walked over to him, still smiling. 'What are you doing up so early?'

'Couldn't sleep.' He said. For a moment he considered telling her about his nightmare, but stopped himself as he realised that this would result in him revealing his deepest secret to her. He didn't want to burden her with that. 'What about you? You don't strike me as a morning person.'

'I'm not usually.' She replied, still smiling. 'But today is too nice a day to spend in bed.'

Remus smiled at her, nodding in agreement, and then realised that he had absolutely no idea what to say to her. This was the first time they had been alone together since the library. Remus was usually surrounded by his fellow Maruanders whenever he had spoken to her. He was relieved when Tonks spoke again.

' I was actually going to go for a walk before breakfast.' She said. ' You could come, if you like.'

' I was going to go to the library.' Remus said bluntly, without thinking.

He regretted saying this immediately as he saw Tonks' face fall.

'Oh, OK then.' She said, disappointment heavy in voice. ' I guess I'll just, uh, see you around then?'

Before Remus could reply in anyway, Tonks had shot off in the opposite direction. Feeling particularly annoyed with himself, Remus continued his walk to the library.

Two hours later found Remus sitting at a table covered in books and parchment, attempting to memorize the method to creating a perfect Blood-Replenishing potion. He was about halfway through when-

BANG.

Remus' head shot up from his book and immediately found the source of the noise. James Potter and Sirius Black had bounded into the library, knocking over a small table as they attempted to beat each other to the door, closely followed by a panting Peter Petigrew.

James quickly bent over to fix the table up, while Sirius scanned the library. His face broke out into a grin as he spotted Remus in a corner, barely visible behind the large pile of books that had accumulated in the two hours he had spent in the library.

'Moony!' Sirius said as he, James and Peter walked over to his table. ' Have you been down here all morning?'

Remus gave a slight nod as he began to pack away his books. There was no hope in continuing his study while his friends were present.

'Sirius and I were thinking, Moony.' James seriously, lowering his voice. 'That tonight, after we have all transformed, we could all go into the forest and start to put some of it into the map and-'

' And while we're there, we could check out those giant spiders we heard Hagrid talking about the other day.' Sirius interrupted, while James and Peter nodded in agreement.

The four of them made their way down to the Great Hall together to get some breakfast. James and Sirius continued to plan that nights adventure, Peter nodding in excitement beside them. Remus, on the other hand, did his best not to contribute to the plan at all. He felt extremely guilty for what he and his friends did, for he was betraying the trust that Professor Dumbledore placed in him in allowing him to go to Hogwarts.

As they approached the Gryffindor table, Remus found himself searching the tables of students for a head of bubble-gum hair. He spotted her and smiled when he saw she was smiling at him.

'Oh look, here he goes again.' Sirius had caught Remus' moment with Tonks. 'Why don't you just ask her out already, Moony?'

'Leave him alone, Black.' A voice said. Lily Evans was walking behind them, apparently listening to their conversation. Remus glanced over at James, who suddenly found his shoes to be the most interesting things in existence. Remus knew that James and Lily had been fighting alot lately. James had been avoiding her for days. Lily looked at James for a moment, before storming off with a loud sigh.

'Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,' Sirius shot a glance a James, who was still staring at his feet. 'Why don't you just ask my sweet, young cousin out?'

The four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Remus ignored Sirius' question by helping himself to a large portion OF porridge. When Sirius looked like he was going to ask the question again, Remus sent him a look that obviously made him think otherwise.

'What do you guys want to do today?' Peter asked, in an attempt o break the tension.

The three boys shrugged and continued eating in silence.

**AN**

**Bit of a sudden ending, but I felt that i'd done enough on this chapter. I kinda just wanted to use this chapter to introduce Remus and the Marauders (I hope I did them justice?)**

**I've developed a couple of ideas in regards to the direction I want this fic to go, so hopefully i'll be able to use them and continue this story.**

**I find it easier ( I think) to write Tonks', so i'll probably be writing more of her then Remus. **

**Erm so this is the first authors notes I've ever done. So, uh, reviews would be greatly appreciated, and thanks very much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks' absolute favourite thing about Hogwarts was the lake. She spent almost all of her free time (time she should spend studying) wandering around it aimlessly. Saturday morning found Tonks doing exactly this. She had just sat herself on her favourite rock when she heard a familiar voice call out not far from her.

'Hey Cuz!'

Tonks looked up to see her older cousin Druella running towards her. Druella or Ella as she preferred to be known was basically Tonks' best friend. Ella's mother and father were Bellatrix and Rodolpdus Lestrange, known notoriously for their involvement in the dark arts. Ella, however, was the complete opposite of her parents. She was kind, funny and extremely loving. Although she had not been surprised when she had been sorted into Slytherin house upon arrival at Hogwarts. She claimed that it 'was in her blood'. However, no-one held the fact that she was in Slytherin against her however, and she was easily the most popular girl in her year. She had inherited her mother's curls and her father's yellow-blonde hair and was very popular with the boys. And she was also an incredibly gifted witch.

'Ella!' Tonks smiled and hug her cousins when she reached her. 'What are you doing out here? And where are all your groupies?' Ella was rarely alone, as she generally had a large group of sixth years following her around the school.

'Oh shut up.' Ella smiled and rolled her eyes at her younger cousin. 'I can't help it if I'm perfect.' She with sarcasm, in a voice mimicking her mother's perfectly.

'Anyway' Ella said, her voice becoming serious. 'I was looking for you. I haven't seen you in a few days and I've been worried about you. I heard about what you did to Thornt.'

'He deserved it.' Tonks said immediately.

'I know he did Cuz, but you can't just go around hitting people. And you know what he is like. Now that you've reacted like that, he is just going to keep doing it to piss you off.'

'I know.' Tonks said. Thornt had already begun taunting her again at every chance he got. It had taken all of Tonks' strength not kick him in potions yesterday.

It took Tonks' several moments until she realised that her cousin was staring at her.

'What else is wrong, Dora?' Ella said with a concerned look on her face. 'And don't say nothing, because I know something is up. I've known you since you were born.'

'Ella I'm fi-'

'Don't you lie to me Nymphadora Tonks! I will write to your Mother!'

'Alright, Okay!' Tonks sighed, took a deep breath and said ' There's, uh, this boy-'

'Oh I knew it!' Ella screeched, her voice gleeful. 'I knew it was boy trouble, I just knew it! Who is he? What's he like? Oh is he handsome? Do I know him? He is-'

'Ella, stop!' Tonks exclaimed, standing suddenly. Ella stopped and looked at her cousin.

'You don't have to get all excited, because nothing is going to happen. I doubt he even knows I exist. And even if he did, why would he want me?' Tonks said in a small voice. 'Stupid, pink haired, ugly, annoying me.' She kicked a small stone very hard and began walking towards the lake.

Ella opened and closed her mouth to speak several times, obviously thinking hard about what to say to her cousin. This was the first time Tonks had ever expressed self conscious thoughts. Finally, after several moments, Ella found the right thing to say to her cousin.

'You know those two Ravenclaw girls, Malenk and Bietu?' She said, walking over towards the lake with Tonks. Tonks nodded, unsure of where her cousin was going with this.

'Well, the other night, I heard them talking about you. Do you want to know what they said?' Tonks just starred at her, giving no reply.

'They were talking about how ugly they think you are. They were analysing every single aspect of your appearance, right down to that freckle on your ear lobe.'

'Ella, is this supposed to be making me feel better? Because if so, then you're really rubbish at cheering people up.'

'Oh, come off it Tonks!' Ella exclaimed, her voice a combination of humour and annoyance. 'Anyone who knows anything knows that Malenk and Bietu only bitch about the people that they're jealous of.'

Tonks did know this. However, she refused to believe it to be true of herself. 'Why would they be jealous of me? Because I'm a Metamorphmagus?'

'Because you're beautiful Tonks, you tosspot! And everybody knows it! I'd even venture a guess that it's the reason bloody Cody Thornt gives you such a hard time. He is probably madly in love with you!'

Tonks starred at her cousin for several seconds. Then her face broke into a small smile. 'Really?'

'Would I lie to you?' Ella said, guiding Tonks back over to the rock and sitting on it once again. 'Now, tell me who this boy is!'

Tonks' felt her cheeks going red. Never the less, she confided in her cousin and told her all about her meetings with Remus Lupin over the last couple of weeks, right up to their meeting just an hour ago.

'Lupin, eh?' Ella said, raising her eyebrows at Tonks. 'Yeah, I can see it happening. He's pretty good looking Cuz. I know a fair few girls who are after him.'

' Thanks Ell. Giving me load of hope.' Tonks said sarcastically.

'But you have an advantage over them! He's best mates with our dear cousin, Sirius.' Ella said, beaming. 'I betchya anything Sirius would have a ball getting the two of you together.'

'You reckon?' Tonks asked hopefully.

'Absolutely! Now come on, let's get back up to the castle, its freezing down here.' Ella said, pulling her cloak tighter around her chest.

As they walked back up to the castle, Tonks couldn't help but smile as she thought about the idea that, perhaps, one day, she might be able to call Remus Lupin her own.

* * *

><p>Hey to everyone!<p>

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been busying studying for my year 11 exams (and also procrastinating alot!)

I quite liked this chapter. There are two reasons I included Ella. 1. Because one of my friends wanted me to include Bellatrix, but I didn't want to mess up the family tree so much, so I decided to give Bellatrix a daughter. 2. Because I recently got sorted into Slytherin on Pottermore and felt the need to write about a really nice Slytherin.

I do plan to expand on Ella's character. She is lots of fun to write. Oh and she is named after Druella Black (

Umm so I guess that is all I have to say. Oh and thanks for all the reviews and what not. You're encouragement really does motivate me, and you're feedback helps me improve my writting. So please continue to review!

Talk to you soon. (Hopefully!) 


End file.
